


Knocking on the Doorway

by payneberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Date, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/pseuds/payneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classes had only started two weeks ago and Liam already felt like she was behind in all of them. Her assignments were piling up, she had notes to rewrite, and two exams to study for but all she could think about was the brunette with the blue eyes who sat in front her every Tuesday and Thursday at 10 AM in her Introduction to Musical Theory lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking on the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt](http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12879409#t12879409) on the girl direction fic fest.
> 
> Disclaimer that this isn't real and I don't know these people, etc.

Classes had only started two weeks ago and Liam already felt like she was behind in all of them. Her assignments were piling up, she had notes to rewrite, and two exams to study for but all she could think about was the brunette with the blue eyes who sat in front her every Tuesday and Thursday at 10 AM in her Introduction to Musical Theory lecture.

Her name was Louis, as Liam had heard numerous times from their professor, pleading for silence. Louis was boisterous, outgoing, effervescent; everything Liam wasn’t. The way her hair fell in her eyes as she doubled over in laughter at her own jokes made Liam’s fingertips itch, wanting to curl it behind her ear, her thumb maybe brushing against her cheek.

In their previous class, Louis had actually smiled at Liam before she sat down. Liam didn’t hear a single word of the professor’s lecture.

Sure, it had only been two weeks, four classes, but Liam was pretty sure she was in love ― or something like it, at least.

The first time Liam saw her, she knew she was in trouble. She’d walk through the door to the lecture hall, flipping her hair nonchalantly as she shared a laugh with a tall girl with soft curly hair, whom Liam had later learned was called Harry. They were late, of course, but Louis had just smiled sweetly and apologized, explaining something about how it was the first day of classes and they’d gotten lost, but from the way Louis and Harry had glanced at each other, Liam was sure it was pretty far from the truth.

The two girls had sat down at the only empty pair of seats, which just happened to be in front of Liam. She couldn’t decide if this was a blessing or a curse. Surely a face like that, piercing blue eyes, crooked smile and all, couldn’t be a bad thing but Liam couldn’t figure out how she was supposed to absorb the fundamentals of timbre that were highlighted on the whiteboard just over the top of Louis’ head.

It had only been two weeks, but Liam had gathered that Louis and Harry were pretty close, possibly roommates, maybe more. Liam couldn’t quite figure it out.

They arrived together each day (never on time) and sat together in those same chairs, giggling about nonsense. Their jokes were private, but their laughter was infectious and Liam couldn’t help but smile as Louis’ soft cackle filled the room. She also couldn’t help but notice how Harry and Louis’ eyes seemed to lock almost constantly or how their hands seemed to brush together during the moments they were actually silent. Liam certainly wasn’t jealous.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a shove from the blonde on her left.

“I emailed you the notes,” Niall said with a knowing smile, tucking her blonde locks behind an ear. “I didn’t see you taking any and we’ve got a test next week.”

“Oh yeah, thanks,” Liam replied sheepishly.

“No problem,” Niall said as she stashed her laptop into her backpack. “I gotta go, the dining hall’s got a chicken korma.” With that she grabbed her snapback off the desk and her bag off her chair and sprinted out of the hall like she hadn’t eaten in a week.

Liam turn to gather up her things, closing the blank screen of her MacBook when a pair of eyes watching her on the other side of the desk startled her.

“Didn’t mean to frighten you, Liam,” Louis said, with a smile. Her hand was holding a small slip of paper that she placed face down right on top of Liam’s computer.

“You know my name?” Liam stuttered awkwardly, only staring at the paper.

“Of course, I do,” Louis said before winking and turning to walk out of the room where Harry was waiting.

It took another half a minute or so of Liam staring blanking out the door before she remembered the slip of paper.

_text me 07 3850 34960 ;)  
Louis xxx_

Liam’s mouth went dry as she shoved the paper and her computer into her bag, tripping on her way out of the lecture hall.

++

“Oh my god, just text her already,” Liam’s roommate, Zayn said, rolling her eyes before tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear and turning back towards her sketchbook.

Liam had returned from class an hour ago and had spent the time since face down on her bed, moaning about how unfair her life was. Zayn had come in, the sweet smell of tobacco trailing behind her, giving Liam a concerned look. Liam just gestured towards the note on her desk but Zayn just looked confused.

“Whose number is this? Is this for me?” Zayn asked, holding the paper between her fingers.

“No, it’s from _her_ ,” Liam moaned before burying her head in her pillow again.

“Her?” Zayn said, confused, before it finally hit her. “Oh the girl from your music class? Cheers! Why are you moaning like that?” she added when she looked over at Liam again.

“Because my life is a joke,” she said, her voice muffled by the fabric beneath her.

Zayn just shrugged. She and Liam had only known each other for a few weeks, but they’d quickly picked up pretty well on each other’s idiosyncrasies. Even through her turmoil she mentally thanked Zayn for not having a go at her own melodramatics.

Still, after twenty more minutes of Liam’s pity party, Zayn had finally taken some form of action.

“I can’t just _text_ her,” Liam replied as if Zayn had suggested she Liam flash a tour group or something.

“Why the fuck not?” Zayn asked, dropping her charcoal again and turning in her chair, resigning herself to this conversation.

“ _Because_ ,” Liam whined.

Zayn cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an actual answer.

Liam groaned, sitting herself upright and slinging her legs over the end of her bed. She sighed deeply before saying, “Because girls like her don’t like girls like me. She probably just wants to study or borrow notes something since she doesn’t pay attention in class and I can’t even _think_ around her never mind study with her for a class that I’m probably going to fail. Plus I’m pretty sure she’s got something going on with her roommate or girlfriend or whatever they are.”

“Breathe,” Zayn said, and Liam did, not having realized she’d been holding her breath. “Okay, you’re torturing yourself over this, mate. It doesn’t have to be so complicated. I mean the girl added three kisses after her name. _And_ a winking face. I think that says at least _something_. Besides, If she’s not interested in you like that,” she paused while Liam groaned into her hands. “If she doesn’t like you like that then you can move on. And why would you want to date an idiot who was stupid enough to not fancy you?”

Liam must’ve been visibly taken aback by this because Zayn laughed and said, “Don’t be dense. You know you’re fit.” She didn’t give Liam a change to respond though, tossing Liam’s phone with Louis’ number attached to the back with a thumbprint of spit. “Just get it over with.”

Groaning, Liam typed in the digits, her fingers hovering over the screen seeking inspiration. “What do I even say?”

“How about ‘Hey it’s Liam from Music Theory, I’d really like to see your tits’?” Zayn laughed.

Liam rolled her eyes, deciding that the first half of it was good enough.

_Hi, this is Liam Payne from music theory_

She checked her spelling at least twelve times (she was prone to typos and she didn’t want Louis to think she was an idiot) before closing her eyes and hitting send. She let out another breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

Zayn gave her a mock round of applause but Liam only had the chance to mumble a “shut up” at her before her phone was vibrating in her lap.

_Hi Liam Payne from music theory u wanna go out friday night ;) x_

Liam had to toss her phone to Zayn because her mouth couldn’t find any words. Zayn had replied “ _yes :) xx_ ” for her while Liam collapsed in a puddle of her former self on her bed groaning to herself, “Oh god, that’s tomorrow.”

++

Louis had texted follow up details the following morning. She was taking Liam to the only nice place on campus so naturally Liam was freaking out.

“What the hell am I supposed to wear?” she pleaded at Zayn from inside the tiny walkin closet they both shared.

Zayn poked her head in to find Liam sprawled on the floor, dresses and jeans scattered around her like some sort of fashion crime scene. “You’re not gonna find an outfit like that,” Zayn said with a smile as Liam covered her face with some kind of scratchy woollen fabric.

Liam heard some rustling around before she felt a light weight thrown on top of her chest.

“There,” Zayn said, as Liam sat up grabbing at the sweet floral dress Zayn had picked out. “And here,” she added, rummaging through the rack, “take this cardigan too. And those shoes.” She motioned to a pair of flats in the corner.

Liam smiled up at her. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just get ready, I’ve got important things to do too, you know,” she said, fiddling with a pair of rings on top of the dresser.

“I didn’t realize getting high with Niall on the quad was classified as an ‘important thing’.”

Zayn just flipped her off as she headed out the door to grab a smoke, leaving Liam to her own devices.

++

Outside the restaurant, Liam honestly felt like she was going to be sick right in the bushes but luckily she didn’t have too much time to think about that because Louis shows up surprisingly on time, half tackling her from behind.

“Oh,” Liam said, grasping for the hem of her dress that had ridden up. “Um, hi,” she stuttered, licking at her lips nervously. “I’m Liam.” She offered a hand towards Louis, who looked ridiculously fit in a striped dress that hugged her bum just right; Liam tried very hard not to stare.

Louis grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled her fingers to her mouth, biting at the fingertips. “I know who you are, Liam Payne from Music Theory.” Liam just sucked in a breath as Louis intertwined their fingers together pulling Liam towards the restaurant’s entrance.

Upon opening the door they were met with a very loud wave of sound that nearly threw Liam off her feet. The place was so jam packed full of people that the girls could hardly make it through to the hostess.

“Just wait here,” Louis said, placating Liam with a hand on her forearm. “I’ll go find the hostess.” She gave Liam a wink before disappearing through the crowd.

Liam took the opportunity to send off text to Zayn.

_i think it’s going well :)_

She didn’t get a chance to wait for a reply though because Louis was pushing her way through the crowd, shooting a very sharp glance at a girl who had shouldered her in the back. When she looked over at Liam again Liam could see something on her face but she couldn’t quite read it.

“Well,” Louis began, her fingers idly playing with the ends of her hair, “I’m a bit shit, I guess.” She shrugged and laughed although it didn’t quite ring true. “I didn’t think to make a reservation.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Liam said immediately, though her stomach was starting to rumble.

“Yeah, you sure?” Louis said, her eyes peeking out from under her fringe. “You wanna wait?”

“Sure,” Liam agreed quickly, not really thinking about the ramifications of having to sit with Louis and make conversation for however long it took a table to be ready.

It turned out that Liam didn’t have to worry about that much because they couldn’t even hear each other and after twenty minutes of awkwardly standing against the brick wall in the foyer Louis tugged at her hand and led them outside.

“You wanna just grab a burger at the pub or something?” Louis said once they got outside and her voice could actually be heard. Her voice was softer than usual.

“Yeah, sure,” Liam said, pulling her cardigan closer around her.

Louis smiled. “You’re very agreeable, Liam Payne,” she said as they walked towards the high street.

Once they arrived at the pub, Louis held the door open for Liam, making a show of bowing as Liam walked through the door.

“And they say chilvalry’s dead,” Louis said, in a mock huff. “Go. Sit. I’ll get food.” With that she walked away leaving Liam standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Liam made her way over to one of the high tables in the back, hoping it would be satisfactory. She pulled out her phone to check for a text from Zayn but she was interrupted as Louis shuffled over to find her.

“Uh... I’m sorry,” she began, her hands running through her hair nervously. “I forgot my wallet,” she said, failing to meet Liam’s eyeline.

Scrambling through her purse, Liam blindly pulled out a bank note and handed it to Louis with a smile. “It’s fine,” she said when she noticed Louis’ hesitation.

Louis took the bill from her adding another deep apology as she went back to the bar leaving Liam to check her messages.

_good have you gotten her top off yet_

_i spoke to soon louis didnt make a reservasion :( were at a pub_

_which one_

_idk the 1 on high st?_

_niall and i made out in the bathroom there. it’s lucky :) x_

Liam rolled her eyes. She needed more than luck here. She was out of her element.

Louis made her way back over to the table, somehow expertly balancing two baskets of food and couple of pints.

“Oh,” Liam said, as Louis set the glasses on the table. “I... um... I don’t drink,” she managed timidly.

“Why the hell not?” was the all she got from Louis.

Liam blinked in response. “I’ve had kidney problems since I was a baby,” she said in excuse, even though it wasn’t really a one hundred percent foolproof reason, but Louis didn’t know that.

Taking a swig of her own pint, Louis replied, “But I thought it was the liver that did the alcohol thing.”

Mouth agape, Liam just stared. No one had really challenged her on that before; she had no idea what to say. “No, I don’t know,” was all she could attempt.

“Are you just making excuses to be a party pooper, Payne?” Louis said, biting down on a chip.

With nothing else to say, Liam took a gulp of the amber liquid in front of her, choking on the bitterness. Louis looked pleased so Liam just smiled and took another, smaller sip.

“So what are you studying?” Liam said, attempting at casual conversation even though her stomach was still twisting in nervous knots.

“Drama,” Louis said in a sort of deep sing-song voice, holding her hand out as if performing in Hamlet’s soliloquy. She gave a half bow and picked at her chips again. “Music, too. You?”

“Music Technology,” Liam said, her fingers playing at the rim of her glass.

“You wanna be a singer?”

“Erm, yeah. I mean, yeah, I don’t know if I’m really any good but, yeah, I like performing so, yeah, I guess. It’s always good to have something to fall back on though.”

“I’d love to hear you sing sometime,” Louis said, her eyes fixated on Liam. Their eyes locked so intensely that Liam had to gulp and turn away. Louis added, “Maybe we can _do-it_.”

Liam sputtered in response, knocking her pint so a bit spilled onto her dress. “Shit,” she said, grabbing for napkins to blot the stain. Her reddening face only deepened when she looked up to find Louis watching her.

“I didn’t know you could swear,” she said, ignoring the spreading wet stain on Liam’s chest.

“Shut up,” Liam said.

“There you go again. Absolutely rude. I don’t even know what I asked you out,” Louis said. It was meant to be a joke but Liam’s heart still sank.

“Sorry,” she said, rubbing one last time at the stain before hastily changing the subject without thinking. “Who’s that girl you come to class with?”

“Hazzah?” Louis said, her mouth full.

“Er... yeah, I guess,” Liam said, regretting the question.

Louis swallowed before saying, “Just my roommate.”

“She’s very beautiful,” Liam said, the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Louis raised an eyebrow and said, “yeah, and a fantastic kisser as well.”

“Oh,” was all Liam could say in response.

They sat awkward silence after that. Louis had made a few jokes but apparently Liam wasn’t the audience she was looking for and she gave up after awhile.

After they finished their meal, Liam made some excuse about having to check on Zayn in an end to the miserable night.

“Well, good night,” Louis said once they were outside again.

“Yeah, ‘night.”

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you or―”

“No, it’s fine,” Liam said abruptly. She still noticed the flash of something in Louis’ eye.

“Alright, well. I’ll see you,” Louis said, moving towards Liam.

Liam awkwardly dodged Louis head that was coming at her, completely unsure of what to do. Was Louis trying to kiss her? Either way, the two ended up in a weird sort of half hug and Liam just patted Louis on the back.

“See you,” Liam said before quickly turning towards her dormitory, tears pricking at her eyes.

Zayn wasn’t there when she got back so Liam loudly sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep.

++

She spent all of Saturday in bed, watching reruns of _Friends_ on her laptop, only pausing to regrettably tell Zayn about her night. Zayn gave her an awkward hug and told her it would be okay but Liam could read the pity in her eyes.

++

The next morning Liam’s internal clock woke her up bright and early and she was determined not to sulk the day away. Whatever had happened yesterday, Liam couldn’t afford to let it get to her. She had too much to do.

Sliding out of bed, still under the cover of early morning darkness, she dressed herself in the closet, not even caring that she had missed a couple buttons on her oxford. She grabbed her bag off her desk and headed out the door silently, leaving a soundly sleeping Zayn.

With her mind put to it, Liam found she could be impressively productive; by noon she had organised all of her notes from each class and had half a paper written.

She’d kept herself so busy that Louis had only crossed her mind once until now. While reviewing Music Theory notes, she remembered a lame joke Louis had told (an e-flat walks into a bar; the bartender says we don’t serve minors) and the dopey laugh that had followed but she’d quickly shaken away the thoughts concentrating on revising on the theories of Pythagoras. She was looking through her bag for another textbook when the note with Louis’ number fell out onto the floor. Liam bent down to pick it up and saw a dirty pair of Converse high tops approach.

“Hi,” a voice called from above. Liam looks up to see Harry, her soft curls perfectly framing her face.

“Er, hi,” Liam said, sitting upright again, looking at Harry curiously.

“I’m Harry,” she said, a crooked smile on her face.

“I know who you are,” Liam said dumbly. “I’m Liam.” She shook her head at herself. She wanted to evaporate on the spot.

“I know who you are,” Harry mimicked with a slight wink. “So,” she continued in a soft droll, “you want to kiss me or what?”

Liam was so taken aback she knocked over her water bottle, narrowly missing her computer. “What?!” she sputtered. “No. I mean... you’re a very pretty girl. And Louis said you were a great kisser and all but, um, you’re not... er... my type?” Liam was so mortified she pulled her jumper up, ducking her face into the collar.

Harry laughed deeply. “That’s okay, you’re not really my type either. I’ll see you in class,” she said before walking away leaving Liam speechless.

Liam considered her progress for the day enough and packed up her books and computer quickly stubbing her foot on the table on her way out.

++

“Tell it again,” Zayn said, her eyes focused directly on Liam.

They were sitting together over plates full of pasta in the dining hall. Liam had suggested they have a roommate dinner every Sunday to make time to catch up with each other. She’d insisted that even though they may see a lot of each other now as the term went on they’d probably see less of each other what with professors piling on heavier workloads and expanded friendship circles.

Liam didn’t want to admit it out loud but she really cherished Zayn. She listened intently to all of Liam’s complaining and was inherently cool in a way that Liam would never be. She was lucky to have been assigned a nearly perfect roommate.

“She just came up to me and asked if I wanted to kiss her,” Liam said exasperated, throwing her fork down on the plate.

“Were you flirting?” Zayn asked, twirling her own fork deftly between her fingers.

“I’ve never even spoken to her before. I’ve never even made _eye contact_ with her before,” Liam said, her hand rubbing at her temple. All of this was more stress that it was worth.

“Weird,” was all Zayn said, getting up to empty their trays into the rubbish bin. “Maybe you just have some kind of irresistible aura.”

“But she said I wasn’t her type,” Liam insisted, accompanying Zayn to the bins and then outside.

Zayn pulled out a cigarette, her jaw clenched tightly as she light it. “I don’t know, mate,” she said, blowing a puff of smoke purposefully at Liam.

“You’re no help,” Liam said, swatting at the smoke swirling around her, no real bite to her voice. “And those things are going to kill you.”

Zayn smiled and said, “Your worrying is gonna kill you. You could use one.”

Liam shook her head at Zayn but knew she was probably right.

++

Tuesday came around too quickly; the time gods or whoever clearly ignoring Liam’s pleas.

Liam crawled out of bed in the darkness, giving up on sleep. It was early, even by Liam’s standards. Still she decided to make some kind of use out of her time, showering and dressing herself neatly, before sitting down at her desk to check her email.

A knock at the door startled Liam. She look at the corner of her screen for the time; it was only 8:41 AM. Walking to the door, she checked the peephole only to find it obstructed by some kind of pamphlet. Cautiously she opened it, only to find Louis standing there, bags heavy under her eyes.

“What are you―” Liam started before Louis seized her lips in a kiss. She tasted of mint and tea as she gently pushed Liam against the door frame, her hands coming to rest behind Liam’s neck. Liam deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding over Louis’ teeth, her fingers pulling at her curls.

A deep snore from Zayn startled the pair apart. Liam looked into Louis’ eyes finding a sparkle she’d never seen before.

“I thought you...”

“I thought you fancied Harry,” Louis admitted, laughing at herself.

“Oh,” Liam said. “ _Oh_. That’s why she... what even made you think that?”

Louis shrugged, her fingers stroking idly against the back of Liam’s hand. “You asked about her a lot. And you didn’t seem to respond well to my advances or whatever.”

“Well, I fancy _you_ ,” Liam explained to which Louis gasped in a mock show of surprise. “I thought you and her were... I don’t... together or something.”

Louis laughed and pulled at Liam’s waist. “Nah. Unless ‘together’ means drunkenly snogging.” She caught Liam’s eye. “Don’t worry. We won’t anymore. I’ve got you to kiss when I’m drunk now,” Louis said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on Liam’s lips.

Smiling against Louis’ lips, Liam kissed back. “My roommate is a very sound sleeper and we’ve got an hour before class. If you want―”

Louis pushed them both inside, closing the door harder than she meant but Zayn only gave a small snore and turned over.

And hour and fifteen minutes later, Liam showed up to her lecture, her hand clutched around Louis’, garnering winks and smiles from both Harry and Niall as well as some of the other class members. It was the first time Liam had ever been late to something, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. She knew it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Knock Knock" by Band of Horses


End file.
